Konoha Hormones!
by nejissakurablossom
Summary: Its that time of year where the guys cant control their hormones and now every girl has to watch out for them selves, but not Sakura shes gets caught first. NejiSaku oneshot


Hey guys heres my third fanfic.

Disclaimer:I do not and never will own naruto.

**Konoha hormones!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura sighed and ran her hands through her pink locks. She looked down at the clipboard confused. Normally alot of people come in with injuries, but today they only had a few and evey single one of them was a girl. Sighing again, she tossed the clipboard on her crowded desk. She got up and walked out the door turning to lock her door. Since her shift was over she figured she'd go see Ino. Walking down the street she kept getting looks from a bunch of guys, mostly strangers. She sighed in relief when she saw the Flower shop come into view.

Walking through the door she looked for Ino, "Hey Ino you there?"

"Oh My God, Sakura Im so glad your here I really need to tell you something," said Ino in a rush.

"Ok" was all Sakura could get out.

"Its the time of year where all the guys hormones go wild and they need a girl, its kinda like mating season as Kiba would put it. The girls are in danger if they dont want it, most of the time its only people that they date but some randome guy can get you." She explained all in one breath with a shocked Sakura staring at her.

"JUST be careful, ok" she said with pleading eyes. Sakura nodded and headed to leave, she needed to vist the training grounds.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura ran all the way to the training grounds and looked around. Her eyes lite up when she found who she was looking for. Walking over and sitting in the lap of Neji Hyuuga who was meditating, also known as her boyfriend. He responded by wrapping his arms around her and still meditating.

"I heard about that _time_ of year" said Sakura stressing the word time. Neji only grunted and tightened hi arms around her waist which cause Sakura to smile. She didnt have to worry about Neji, he could control his hormones wild or not. Sighing she leaned up and gave him a short kiss on the cheek. They had been dating for 5 months now and they still havent had their first kiss. Sakura didnt care though, she loved Neji and kept telling herslef she would wait for along time.

Sighing again she got up, "Im going to my apartment so I'll see you some time later" He nodded and she kissed him again on the cheek before leaving.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura walked slowly down the street, she was outside at midnight cause she couldnt sleep so she decided to take a walk. She figured since it was midnight nobody would be up. She turned slightly looking behind her. She kept getting this feeling like she was being followed but she never saw anyone. Passing by the last alley way before her apartment would be coming up a hand shot out and grabbed her. Sakura screamed but was slapped by the guy as he threw her to the ground and he got on top of her. He ripped at her clothing as she struggled against him, but his weight was to much. Just as she gave up hope the guys weight was gone and on the ground beside her. Someone jumped infront of her punched the guy in the face causing him to cry in pain and run away. Sakura looked up as the other guy turned around and gasped as she stared into the eyes of none other then Neji. He picked her up gently and disappered in smoke, the next Sakura saw was that she was placed on his couch with a blanket around her. She stayed silent and stared at the floor, looking up when she saw Neji's feet planted infront of her. She got scared right away and looked back down shutting her eyes tight, he was glaring at her with a frown on his face. Here came the yelling, she could feel it.

"WHY DID YOU GO OUTSIDE WHEN YOU KNEW IT WASNT SAFE?"

"I wasnt thinking, I thought that since it was midnight nobody would be out there, Im sorry" She said grasping her pant leg as tears threatened to fall.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF I DIDNT COME? HMM, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY" ths time Sakura yelled back and wished she hadent. Neji had a deep scowl on his face and his galre deepened.

In a flash he had her lifted up and pinned to the wall. Holding both her wrist in one hand and lifting up her chin he stared at her tear stained face.

"Im sorry too, I couldnt handle another guy touching you," he said in a softer tone. She stared at him as his breath hit her lips, she felt like she was being drawn in. Soon neji leaned forward and touched her lips in a soft kiss which soon turned to a heated one. letting go of her wrist he circled his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck. He bite her lip causing her to moan and took the chance slipping his tongue into her mouth. He loved the way she tasted and wanted more. He moved his hands up her shirt and rubbed them up her belly to the beginning to her bra, slipping his hands under it he began to massage them making her moan even more.

Neji lifted Sakura up and layed her on he couch getting on top of her. He kept kissing her as he pulled her shirt off and she pulled his off tracing the lines of his muscles. He grunted in reply and quickly unsnapped her bra, he lifted her up and let it slid down her arms before laying her back down. He gave her butterfly kisses down her neck and stopping at her chest before going and sucking on one breasts. Sakura arched her back to him and pushed his face closer. Smirking, he kissed up to where her collarbone and neck joined before sucking on it lightly, everytime his tongue flicked out and touched her skin it made her shiver in pleasure. He kissed up the rest of the way to her and lightly bite her earlobe causeing more chills. He played with the top of her pants before pulling them all the way down. He went back to giving her another heated kiss as she tugged on his shorts. He obliged and unbuttoned them and slipped them off, throwing them to the floor. Sakura rubbed against his manhood and made him moan, she kept doing it till he grabbed leg and placed it under his. Carefully he planted kisses down her belly causing her stomach to tense alittle. He pulled her underwear down to her ankles and she kicked them off. Pulling his off too, she got a good look of him and his manhood. She blushed when she felt his eyes on her, roaming over her body. She tensed alittle when she felt his manhood rub against her inner thight. He bent down and whsipered in her ear.

"Can I?" he asked in a husky voice. She nodded,

"This might hurt a little" he said getting in position, he pushed into her slowly and she criend out in pain and dug her nails into his back. He quickly kissed her to soften her cry and he rubbed her lower back. Moving in and out the pain soon turned to pleasure. Sakura soon moved to the rythme of Nejis thrusts.

Reaching his climax and hers, Neji collapsed on top of her. Grabbing the blanket and throwing it over them he kissed her one last time and soon fell asleep. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes. So much for controling his hormones.


End file.
